Zero
Description Zero is one of the main characters in the Mega Man X series and later the lead character of his own series Mega Man Zero. Zero is a member of the Maverick Hunters, a group that hunts down renegade Reploids known as Mavericks. He is one of the top hunters and has earned an "A rank". He is easily distinguished by his crimson highlights and long, blonde hair. His weapon of choice is the Z-Saber, a sword with a blade of concentrated energy. This powerful weapon is compatible with his Learning System, allowing him to observe the battle-techniques of enemies and learn them as sword techniques. He also has a weapon known as the''' Z-Buster', but this is more of a "sub-weapon", as Zero relies far more on his close-range abilities than he does his long-range. Appearance He is a robot known as a Reploid, which are made to have the appearance, intelligence and free will of humans; though technically not a Reploid due to Zero having been built before the term was even coined, he is referred to as such to avoid confusion. Personality Zero is usually quiet and focuses on getting his job done right, but takes the time to stick around for others. He's actually a nice robot, but as he is surrounded by enemies from other realms, it's difficult to smile. Strengths and Weaknesses + Fast walking speed, great dash. + Builds meter like a maniac. + Best hit confirms in the game. + Quite a few tricks to open up his opponent's defense. + Projectiles can deal with runaway characters. + Has great range on all of his attacks along with disjointed hitboxes due to his sword. + Can deal out quite lot of damage and can easily get damage resets. + All his block strings can be made safe because of the duration of his attack strings. + Amazing aerial and ground versatility with special and normal moves. - Very low stamina, can get killed in two combos by most of the cast easily. - No overhead attack, has to rely on teleport mixup. - Performing his more damaging combos requires very good execution, not to mention the opponent usually has to be in the corner. - Level 1 Hyper moves are hard to utilize, but are brutal if one of them is DHC'ed from a midair HC. - Damage scales down very noticeably in long combos. Abilities Designed by the antagonist of other Megaman Series, Dr. Wily, Zero is a robot designed for close-combat. His boots allows Zero to dash at speeds unmatchable by any human being or jump to amazing heights (by double-jumping or wall jumping). Zero`s arm is also equipped with a '''Zero Buster', or "Z-Buster" for short, which fires concentrated blasts of solar energy. Zero retained the Z-Buster from Mega Man X1 through X3, lost it in X4, then regained a gimped version of it in X5 and X6, though the ability to charge shots is most likely related to Mega Man X2 and X3. Using coordinates, Zero is capable of teleporting to just about any location; at one point, he was even able to warp to the surface of the moon. Zero also gains data from defeated Reploids to use skills the Reploid in question used, like Ryuuenjin, Dark Hold '''and other moves available to him throughout the Mega Man X series. Special Moves '''Ryuuenjin (Dragon Flame Blade) (in air OK) Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Attack Zero rises while his blade bursts into flames and does what is expected of a Dragon Punch. This is a reliable anti-air move and a great finisher to ground or air combos. However, like the shoryuken, the descent will leave Zero vulnerable. The light version of Ryūenjin rises shortly and deals less hits, but is safe to use again; the heavier versions of Ryūenjin rises higher and deals more damage, but is risky when descending. It comes out very fast but sometimes seems to lack range horizontally. The hitbox actually comes out before Zero's body even leaves the ground. This attack is not invincible like a regular shoryuken, but it's large hitbox makes it often seem like it is. Like a shoryuken, it launches your opponent which could lead to possible aerial combos or leave a rusher vulnerable for other Hyper combos. Good for ending combos. Hadangeki '''(Wave Severing Attack) ''Hold Back, Forward, Attack'' Zero attacks with a sword wave. It travels slowly and doesn't deal very much damage, but the attack itself is almost instant and can catch rushers by surprise. The light version travels slowly and can be followed to allow for cover. The mid version hits once and is fast, and the heavy version hits twice.. '''This move is not recommended to be used often, but if you can mix it with combos or link with other special moves, then Hadangeki can be proved useful. Medium is good for combos, but it's recommended that Baroque is used after. Hienkyaku '''(Flying Swallow Feet) (in air OK) ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Attack'' A quick dash that passes through opponents but is not invincible. The light version travels a short distance, the mid version goes further and the heavy version travels diagonally upwards. Using the light version in the air will cause you to fall directly downwards, the mid and heavy versions is exactly like when its executed on the ground. You can use one of these per jump. '''This move is very useful for mobility and for crossups and cancelling out of unsafe attacks. Try performing an air combo with the Hyper Zero Blaster then use Weak Hienkyaku to return to the ground; where you can continue comboing using a juggle. If on the ground, use an assist to make your travel safer. Hyper Zero Blaster (in air OK) Hold Attack, Release Zero charges up his Z-Buster and then releases a buster shot at the opponent. It can be charged 3 levels, each giving the projectile some improvements. A level 1 charge simply does a very small amount of damage, wheras a level 2 charge knocks the opponent down. A level 3 charge deals the most damage and fires the fattest projectile, causing the opponent to be knocked down more slowly. The startup and recovery of this attack is almost non-existant, and Zero can move almost immediately after firing. This allows for the attack to be useful to extend corner combos. If used in the air, it will fire downwards at an angle. Note that the attack requires the attack button to be held for the move to be charged, meaning that that button will be occupied. You can still use other moves, but it's still best that you trap the enemy with simple combos, then fire. If you take damage, Zero will lose the blaster's charge. Shippuuga (Hurricane Fang) Foward, Hard Attack This is a command normal where Zero dashes forward with a turning pink-colored slash. Great for ending his BnB's and pressuring foes. This can branch off of Crouch Heavy and can be cancelled for more damage. Sentsuizan '''(Spinning Chaser Slash) (air only) ''Quarter-Circle Forward, Attack'' A midair version of Shippuuga where Zero pauses for a moment and then dives into the opponent with his sword. The light version is a fakeout and does nothing, but cancels all aerial momentum, making it very useful for playing tricks. The mid version has a very fast startup but has landing lag, and the heavy version has some startup time and travels slower, but almost no landing lag. This attack hits overhead and must be blocked high. It has a large hitbox and can be used for crossups. It also will hit downed opponents. The actual attack itself knocks down on airborn opponents and causes stagger on those who are standing. It's possible to use it right at the start of a jump to create a quick overhead, which is very useful for Zero's mixup game. '''Remember, this is counted as an aerial attack which is useful against crouching enemies. Hyper Combos Rekkouha (Rending Light Supremacy) Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks After a short delay, Zero punches the ground, causing colored lasers to rain down upon the stage from above. This attack covers a huge portion of the screen and Zero is completely invulnerable while performing it.Unfortunately, the startup is very slow and has horrible recovery; it will often require an assist or Delayed Hyper Combo. It can do a total of 5 hits for moderate damage. If this Hyper is cancelled into a partner's Hyper any time after Zero's fist hits the ground, then the lasers will still appear, allowing for some interesting combinations. This move deals more damage when they are airborne. Try experimenting with Rekkouha, if you can catch enemies in the air you can juggle the rest. Sougenmu ' '(Twin Phantasms) Quarter-Circle Backward, Two Attacks Zero surrounds himself with an aura of energy. The startup is very brief and under some circumstances it can be used to link a combo. When under the effects of the aura,' Zero's attacks will do less damage scaling, but the effects of all his offensive special moves are doubled', followed by an after image. He is able to fire two projectiles in one shot and the number of hits given to his melee specials are doubled, allowing him to combo in ways he previously could not before. This effect lasts for about 10 seconds and during that time, Zero cannot gain any super meter. You can't gain any more Hyper in Sougenmu except if you receive damage. It's also great for pressuring a blocking opponent since they must block twice the amount of hits. Dark Hold Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Two Attacks Zero briefly dashes forward while swinging vertically. If Zero's blade connects, Zero launches his opponent, but holds them in mid-air by freezing time, making everything negatively colored. Then Zero's Z-Saber grows and takes a shape much like the saber in the Megaman Zero series. With the saber in a great size, he floats, dashes for his opponent and passes through his enemy with his saber in front of him. Time returns and the total damage is accumulated.' This move can still be blocked, so use a combo, like Shipuuga, before using it. Should they try to Mega Crash, that's even better; combo again and the damage from the Mega Crash will add to the Dark Hold.' Quotes Win Quotes *''"Are you OK, (partner)? You should stay behind me next time."'' *''"Checkmate. You're all out of moves."'' *''"Mission completed. Send me the coordinates for my next target."'' *''"Nice work, (partner)! Let's keep this up on the next mission!"'' *''"That was pathetic... Returning to base!"'' *''"The key to victory is understanding your enemy's strengths and weaknesses."'' *''"You did alright, (partner)."'' *''"You're so slow that I can read every single one of your moves..."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"What's the point of becoming invulnerable if you are just going to lose over and over again?" (vs. Casshan) *"Did you think that I would fall for your goofy act and let my guard down? I've been in this business far too long for that."'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"You have more to you than I thought, but humans do have their limits."'' (vs. Frank) *''"Does that little gun of yours make you feel so big? Did you think you could touch me with that?" (vs. Joe the Condor) *"Science Ninja... Are you advertising for some kind of children's toys or something?" (vs. Ken the Eagle) *"You remind me so much of X... What Hunter unit are you in?"'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"What are you doing here? You're just a housekeeping Reploid... You should get home immediately before you malfunction."'' (vs. Roll) *''"Your skills are quite impressive... But I didn't earn the title of Rank SA Hunter for no reason."'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Your blows are just as powerful as mine... It doesn't matter how much you focus on the fight; someone still loses."'' (vs. Tekkaman) *''"So annoying... Why don't you try being an actor or something if you want so much attention?" (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *"You've got some nerve copying my form. But is there anything else in that tin can other than nerve?" (vs. himself) Trivia *Zero's victory pose comes from the fact that Zero always turns his back to the player whenever he clears a mission in the original Megaman X games. *'Hyper Zero Blaster''' is from Megaman X3. Though in other games Zero is seen using the Zero Blaster, Megaman X3 is the only game where you can charge it while the player moves. *'Ryuuenjin '(龍炎刃"Dragon Flame Blade"), Shippuuga '(疾風牙"''Hurricane Fang") and 'Hienkyaku '(飛燕脚''"Flying Swallow Feet" ) are from Megaman X4. The moves have been changed to better fit the Tatsunoko vs Capcom universe. Ryuenjin was only allowed for ground use and Hienkyaku was only usable in the air. *'Dark Hold and Sougenmu (双幻夢Twin Dreams/Phantasms) are from Megaman X5. Sougenmu always appears in front of Zero and copies his every move in Megaman X5. Dark Hold was also intended for the sole purpose of freezing time in Megaman X5. *'Sentsuizan' (旋追斬"Spinning Chaser Slash") and Rekkouha (裂光覇"Rending Light Supremacy") are from Megaman X6. Rekkouha was more vertical in Megaman X6. *'Hadangeki '(波断撃"Wave Severing Attack") comes from Megaman x7. *The fourth color for Zero is the Black Armor (although he is purple on his limbs instead of black). His saber, however, remains green meaning that this Zero is based off of Megaman X4. **But it can be speculated that this zero is from x8 since he has the same hair style from that game. *Zero's battle stance resembles the pose he uses for x4 and x5 but he's leaning forward more than usual. *When Zero is KO'd, he explodes like how every Megaman character is defeated in the series. Only that he unlike previous Mega Men in the Capcom vs. series, explodes as soon as he gets KO'd as opposed to dropping dead, then fading away. Sources *http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Zero's_weaponry *http://www.eventhubs.com/guides/2010/jan/26/zero-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-moves-combos-strategy-guide/ Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters